Becoming Mister Don Kan'onji
by Kyrek
Summary: One Shot que relata el pasado de Mr. Don Kan'onji


**  
**** BECOMING MISTER DON KAN'ONJI By Kyrek**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Miedo.

El miedo es una reacción natural. La gente tiene miedo a las alturas, a los espacios cerrados, a la electricidad, a la oscuridad, a aquello en lo que podemos llegar a convertirnos… La gente teme sobre todo lo que no entiende, y aquello indirectamente afectó al pequeño Kyoki. La gente no entendía lo que él les contaba, y había que estar muy loco o muy fumado, para creer al pobre crio.

La mayoría de niños le tenían miedo y le rechazaban por ser simplemente lo que era, o más bien _cómo era_. El resto simplemente se dejaban guiar por la mayoría, o hacían caso a sus padres, que les advertían de que no se acercasen a él, con frases como: "Ese chico es el demonio" o "¿Es que quieres acabar como él?"

Así que por culpa de ese maldito "don", su vida era un infierno. Lo sabía a la temprana edad de seis años: era un monstruo de la naturaleza. Sabía que el mundo era cruel y que la vida no merecía la pena si estabas solo.

La única que le apoyaba en aquel tema era su madre. Siempre le había mimado, quizá demasiado, pero al menos estaba ahí, aunque tuviese en mente esos "grandes" planes para él.

El pequeño Kyoki nunca quiso hacerlo de verdad, pero su madre insistía e insistía.

— Cariño, con tu don ayudarás a la gente, y además así podremos vivir algo mejor, y pagar nuestras deudas. —le decía su madre posando una tibia mano en su mejilla— Si no estás preparado para decírselo al mundo lo comprenderemos, pero piensa en esas almas que te piden ayuda, hijo… algún día podría ser alguien conocido¿verdad? —añadía siempre con un guiño.

Era mentira. Todas y cada una de las palabras que decía. El chantaje emocional era la especialidad de su madre. Algunas quizá supieran hacer unas estupendas galletas, otras eran madres que daban todo su cariño a su prole incondicionalmente… Su especialidad era hacer sentir mal a su hijo pequeño para conseguir lo que quería.

— Está bien mamá, lo haré. —dijo con una expresión de madurez que un niño de su edad no debería conocer.

— Ése es mi pequeño Kyoki. —dijo su madre sonriendo mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo— Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir orgullosa.

Su madre siempre decía cosas como esa cuando conseguía lo que quería. Kyoki sabía que ella no lo hacía por su propio bien, como siempre afirmaba. Pero… era su madre, y si aquello le hacía feliz, él estaría contento. Quizá no ahora, pero sabía que algún día volvería la vista atrás y se sentiría satisfecho de sí mismo.

Desde entonces el pequeño Kyoki empezó a ir de plató en plató, de programa en programa, hasta convertirse en una gran estrella en Japón.

Y así, cuando llegó a los nueve años, el pequeño Kyoki ya era conocido en todo el país con su programa "Little Medium", el cual le dio el nombre de "Lit-kun".

Por culpa de la fama y de aquel maldito programa, cada vez que le veían por la calle le preguntaban cosas que él no tenía posibilidad alguna de saber. Cosas sin sentido alguno, o cosas de las que otros niños de su edad no tenían por qué preocuparse.

— Lit-kun, por favor, dime dónde guardó mi marido el testamento. —le dijo una chica joven en una ocasión, asustándole al agarrarle de la chaqueta con fuerza.

— Y-yo… no lo sé. —dije inocentemente— Él tiene que decírmelo, yo no sé esas cosas así como así.

La chica amenazó al crío, pero no llegó a más. Sus guardaespaldas se la llevaron antes de que empezase a gritar a la gran estrella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una nueva mentira.

Su vida entera, los últimos tres años había sido una elaborada mentira. Él había creído de verdad que ayudaría a la gente, pero no era así. Cada vez encontraban menos temas para explorar, así que se los inventaban… por no hablar de toda la serie de hechizos y conjuros para "desterrar" a los "malos espíritus".

Se sentía traicionado por todo el mundo. Por el equipo al que tanto apreciaba, por los directores del programa, pero sobre todo, más que la de esas personas, la traición que más le dolía era la de su madre.

— ¡Tú lo sabías y me mentiste! —le gritó a su madre el día que descubrió la verdad.

— Cariño, la gente ya no quiere esas sesiones ridículas de espiritismo donde el espíritu aparece, tú dices algo y se acabó. Lo que da juego en estos momentos son los exorcismos y los espíritus malignos. —le explicó la madre como si tratase con un adulto— El terror es lo que da más dinero.

— ¡Pero también los hay¡¡Hay muchos espíritus malignos de verdad esperando a que los salve!! —respondió con más ira aún. Otra vez guardaba dentro de si sentimientos que un chico de su edad no debería tener. Ira, furia, odio… y todos dirigidos a la misma persona. Ella.

— ¿Si? —la voz de su madre, que siempre había sido al menos dulce y tranquilizadora, ahora sonaba fría y distante, como si se tratase de un simple empleado y ella fuese la jefa— Cuando seas mayor de edad y puedas hacer lo que quieras ve y haz lo que te parezca con esos espíritus malignos, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, estás bajo mi mando… eres mío Kyoki. —se levantó y se fue sin más.

La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero realmente tenía razón, no podría hacer nada. Así que los siguientes años los pasó en ese programa haciendo su papel de Lit-kun, mintiendo a los espectadores sólo para que su madre pudiese seguir viviendo como ella quería.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que aquel camino quizá no era al mejor, pero era el que mejor les permitía vivir. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los dieciséis cancelaron el programa. Aquel adolescente no tenía tanto gancho como el pequeño crío que había sido una vez.

Quizá era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Su madre le abandonó, llevándose parte del dinero que _él_ había ganado. Aún así, tenía más que suficiente para vivir, y más que suficiente para aprender sobre ellos. Los espíritus malignos.

Algunos simplemente estaban atados con cadenas a lugares o personas, ésos eran los que él había visto. Eran malos, sin dudarlo, pero no eran los peores. Aquellos con máscaras… esos eran los que él temía. Algunos albergaban tanto mal que le asfixiaba.

Pasó años buscando una respuesta, pero poco fue lo que encontró. Aquellos agujeros en el pecho a medio abrir tenían que tener la explicación. ¿Y si abría del todo aquellos agujeros inacabados? Quizá así les liberaría de las cadenas para siempre y podrían irse en paz. Era lo más lógico…

Kyoki fue envejeciendo, intentando estudiar a los espíritus malignos, intentando averiguar como ayudarles en su camino hacia el otro lado. El paso del tiempo le había cambiado, aunque no todo fue para mejor. No cambiaron sólo sus conocimientos sobre los espíritus malignos, si no también su carácter. Ahora ya no era como aquel niño, maduro y sensato, si no que se había convertido en un hombre de cuarenta y seis años con una mentalidad infantil sumamente ridícula.

Al menos había conseguido ayudar a los espíritus malignos a cruzar al otro lado. La respuesta fue abrir los agujeros de su pecho. Había ayudado de aquella manera a muchos espíritus, sobre todo gracias a aquel bastón creado con una aleación extraña de metales. Le había costado una fortuna, pero aquel tendero estrambótico vestido de verde le aseguró que funcionaría.

Entonces volvió a ocurrir, otra vez.

— Así que tú eres aquel que una vez se lamó Lit-kun¿verdad? —le dijo el productor de un canal de televisión que se había presentado en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Yo? No, no, no… debe confundirse de persona. —Dijo haciendo extrañas contorsiones y hablando fuerte, como si intentase ocultar algo que era imposible ocultar— Bwahahaha… ha?

¿En que se había convertido¿En un crío de seis años quizá? Quizá que su madre matase su infancia le había inducido esta especie de regresión mental. En el fondo era un crio asustado dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

— Amigo, le estoy ofreciendo dirigir su propio programa. —comentó el productor— Usted viajará por todo el país, ayudando a la gente, nada de platós, nada de trucos preparados… sólo usted y sus fantasmas malignos. ¿Qué le parece?

Kyoki no pudo evitar considerar esa oferta: se haría famoso no por ser un farsante, si no por ayudar a aquellos seres desgraciados que estaban atados con aquellas malditas cadenas. Sin dudarlo un instante aceptó el trato.

— Bien, estamos deseosos de que empiece su programa, señor… —aquel hombre le dio la oportunidad de decidir como se llamaría a partir de ahora. Una nueva vida lejos de su madre, después de tanto tiempo… necesitaría un nuevo nombre.

— Mister Don Kan'onji. —dijo mientras visualizaba su nuevo futuro.

Sería un héroe tanto para adolescentes como para adultos. Sobre todo, iría con la verdad por delante, defendiendo a todos los inocentes.

Ahora era Don Kan'onji, Nakamura Kyoki había muerto… para siempre.


End file.
